youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DeWarioFreak
Anthony Fernandez (born Tuesday, December 12th, 2000 16), known on YouTube as DeWarioFreak (pronounced as "duh-wario-free-k), is an American YouTuber. He makes gaming videos (let's plays, glitch videos and montages), abridgements (anime and cartoons) and vlogs (comedies and opinions) on his YouTube Channel. He has more than 1000 subscribers, and several channels, that are all active. History 2011 - 2013 Anthony joined YouTube on June 21st, 2011. His first videos was a walkthrough Wario Land 4, which has now been unlisted. On September 4th, 2011, he made his first Let's Play of Luigi's Mansion. It was recorded with a camera instead of a capture device, and he was only 10 when he made it. After several parts of the Let's Play, on Part 12 (June 6th, 2012) Anthony switched the Let's Play (and all gaming content on his channel) to a Capture Device. He finished the Let's Play at Part 18 on August 31st, 2012. He had around 100 subscribers at the time, and his Twitter (@DeWarioFreak) was made in this time. A Facebook page was also made, but it is now discontinued. On April 16, 2012, DeWarioFreak and his brother TheCodingGamer made a collaboration channel called TheFunChums. Towards the end of 2012, Anthony started a Let's Play of Yoshi's Island for the Gameboy Advance. It was recorded via GameCube on the Gameboy Player. However, he never finished the Let's Play, and it has now been unlisted. Over the course of the next few years, he made several other videos, including Super Smash Bros. Brawl videos, several game reviews, and unboxing videos. 2014 - Present On July 7th, 2014, he began a Let's Co-Play of Pokémon Silver which also featured TheCodingGamer as a co-commentator. As of January 2017, the Let's Co-Play has still not been finished, but Anthony has confirmed it is not canceled. In 2016, he made several other channels, including DeWarioFreak 2nd Channel and DeWarioFreak UK. On January 17, 2016, he uploaded one of many Splatoon videos on his channel. This was also the first video to have him using an ElGato HD60, which he now uses for all gaming content. In the Summer of 2016, he planned a sprite-animated series about Nintendo characters, called Smashy Lives. However, on August 25th, 2016, he dropped an iPad on his computer hard drive, causing him to lose all the animation. Still, he had several voice actors, so he made anime abridges instead, using the same voice cast. On September 17, 2016, the first episode of Pokémon Generations Abridged released. It was successful, and he continued making anime abridges. As of January 2017, he still makes anime abridges, gaming content, a weekly Podcast series and vlogs. Video Series *Let's Co-Play Pokémon Silver (Feat. TheCodingGamer) *Let's Co-Play Pokémon Yellow (Feat. TheCodingGamer) *Let's Play Splatoon (various game modes) *Let's Play Super Mario Maker *Let's Play Star Fox Zero *Call of Duty Ghosts: Online Multiplayer *Mario Kart 8 Online Matches *Pokémon Generations Abridged *Pokémon Sun and Moon Abridged *Vlog Videos Channels There are several DeWarioFreak Channels. DeWarioFreak (youtube.com/dewariofreak) DeWarioFreak is the base channel. Anthony primarily does abridged anime videos, vlogs and gaming videos (Anthony has several let's plays of different games going, that are all active). Sketch-comedies and various other videos are posted from time to time. DeWarioFreak 2nd Channel (youtube.com/channel/UCW09Ldp5akDv11-vzColNZQ) On DeWarioFreak 2nd Channel, Follow-up videos to regular videos on the main channel are posted here. Anthony also posts his "LUNCHTIME!! w/DeWarioFreak" videos, as well as a few other series' and re-uploads. DeWarioFreak UK (youtube.com/channel/UC4Trf0Jm-OgQkZ5Pl31HDeQ) DeWarioFreak UK is a channel run by Anthony, in which he posts videos in a British Accent, to increase and support some of his demographics from the United Kingdom. The channel has a few gaming videos, re-uploads, and vlogs. TheFunChums (youtube.com/thefunchums) TheFunChums is a channel where Anthony Fernadez posts videos featuring commentary with TheCodingGamer, who also appears on DeWarioFreak regularly. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers